Someone Like You 2
by Lighter
Summary: An old friend returns from Australia after moving there with her family and now she's back and Colt finds himself falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

authors notes:This fic isn't mine in any way I just put it up in my name this belong to my dear great friend Kirilea.  
  
.......................  
  
My name's Colt. I'm 16 years old, and I live in sunny California.   
  
I have two brothers, Rocky, who's 18, and Tum Tum, who's 14. Rocky doesn't live at home anymore, but he only lives around the block, and I go and see him all the time. Tum Tum still lives at home, as he's only 14, but he is incredibly frustrating, and going through the phase where he has about 5 girlfriends at one time.   
  
And me? Well, I was your average 16 year old…old enough to want to get drunk at a party, but too young to be allowed. And I love the female species.   
  
Don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty sensible guy.   
  
Actually, that's a lie. My older brother Rocky was always the sensible one. In fact, he still is.   
  
But there was a time not so long ago when I hated girls   
  
Anyway, yesterday, I got an e-mail from this old friend of mine. Her name's Elle, and she used to live in my area before she moved to Australia. I hadn't seen her since she moved away when we were 12, I hadn't even seen a picture of her. But we still wrote to each other everyday. E-mail's great that way.  
  
This particular day, the e-mail she sent me was quite interesting. Basically, it said this;  
  
Dear Colt,  
  
Boy have I got news for you! My father got a job transfer, and guess where? Back to his old firm! I'm moving back! And I'll be there tomorrow.   
  
Luv ya!  
  
Elle.  
  
So, that meant today I was going to see my best friend again! I told Rocky, and he promised he'd come around to see her. They were pretty good friends as well. Actually, Tum Tum was also very good friends with her. But I knew and she knew that we were best friends, and we always would be. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
  
Elle was arriving at the airport at 5:00pm. I wanted to go and pick her up from there, but mum dragged me and Tum Tum to our cousin's dippy little birthday party. Rocky suggested that he go and pick her up, but I said no. I wanted to be the first person to see her.   
  
The party started at 4:00pm. Tum Tum spent the whole time ringing his five girlfriends on his mobile. I spent much of the time colouring in a colour-in-a-placemat, you know, like the ones at Macca's. I kept looking at the clock on the wall, even though I didn't know what time mum was going to say we were going to go.   
  
Finally, mum said what both Tum Tum and I were waiting to hear; "Well, I think it's about time we were off."  
  
Tum Tum hung up on girlfriend #4, raced out to the car, and strapped himself in before anyone could say anything. I took a more subdued approach. I said happy birthday to Lucy, kissed Aunt Eliza goodbye, and helped mum take all of the stuff we brought out to the car. She seemed to have brought half the house.   
  
When we were finally off, mum said, "Thankyou, Colt, for helping me bring the stuff out to the car. When you get home, you can ring Elle and invite her over. Tum Tum, you can unload the car."  
  
"Oh, come on!" Tum Tum whined, "I need to call Lisa, and I promised Mel I'd call her back!"  
  
"Yes, dear, you can do that AFTER you unload the car for me. "   
  
I didn't wait around to listen to Tum Tum's grumbling. You would think, by the age of 14, he would have stopped the whingeing. But no, it was still his favourite past time.   
  
I raced into the kitchen and called Elle's old number. I hadn't called it for four years now, but I still knew it off by heart.   
  
The phone rang twice, and then I heard a voice.   
  
"Hello?" It was her mum.   
  
"Hi. Is Elle there?" I asked.  
  
"Oh! Hello Colt. Yes, Elle's been waiting for your call."  
  
I heard the receiver be put down, and then faint voices. A few seconds later, somebody picked up.   
  
"Hello?" Elle's voice said, it sounded a bit muffled.   
  
"Hey Elle. It's Colt! My mum said you could come over any time now." I replied.   
  
There was shuffling sounds on the phone, then Elle's faint voice, asking her mum a question. Then I heard her mother's muffled reply, and more shuffling noises.   
  
Finally, Elle said, "Hello?" again, and her voice sounded clear.   
  
"Hello?" I replied.  
  
"Colt!" Elle answered, and a wave of relief washed over me. That was the Elle I knew and loved. "Hey! Can you believe that even the phones are different in Australia?"  
  
"How was it?" I asked.   
  
"It was great!" She burst out. "Australia is the second-best country in the world!"  
  
I laughed at that. "So, how did you go? Have you changed a lot?"  
  
Elle snorted, and I could just imagine her rolling her brown eyes. It was her trademark. "Me? Changed? Do I sound like I've changed?"  
  
I smiled, "No, you still sound like my old Elle. Listen, mum said you can come over whenever you're ready."  
  
"Great! I'll come over right now!" With that, she hung up.   
  
I stared at the receiver with a grin on my face. When Elle said she was coming now, she meant NOW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
I was just sitting down at the breakfast bar when the doorbell rang. I raced to get to it before mum could. (Tum Tum was still unloading the car.)  
  
I took a breath in and opened the door. Then I let my breath out. It was just Rocky.   
  
"Oh. Hi." I said.   
  
Rocky laughed, "It's good to see you too, bro!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, It's just I thought you were Elle."  
  
"Hey, Elle's coming? Cool." Rocky replied. Like I said, they had been pretty good friends.   
  
"How you been, man?" I asked him, as we gave each other our high-five handshake.   
  
"Yeah, not bad." He replied. Rocky hadn't changed very much in the last four years. He was tall and kind of lanky, with pale skin, dark blonde hair and green eyes. Many of the girls in my grade were "so in love with him" as they said, and I should know, I hear about it every school day.  
  
"Where's Tum?" He asked as he went to the fridge and helped himself to a can of Coke.   
  
"Outside unloading the car."   
  
Rocky looked surprised, "What, he's actually helping?"  
  
"Nah, he's being punished."  
  
The doorbell rang again. I ran to the door with Rocky hot on my heels.   
  
I took in another deep breath and opened the door. Once again I let the breath out in disappointment. It was just Tum.   
  
"Just LOCK me out, why don't you?" Tum Tum said angrily. He had a box full of kitchen junk in his hands.   
  
"Good to see you haven't changed, little bro." Rocky teased him.  
  
"Yeah, I haven't changed since you saw me YESTERDAY!" Tum Tum shot back. He stormed into the kitchen, and Rocky helped him unpack the box.   
  
The doorbell rang for a third time. It had to be her this time, all of my brothers were now here, and I didn't have any sisters.   
  
I took one final deep breath, and swung open the door. My jaw dropped.   
  
There, on my doorstep, was the most gorgeous-looking girl I had ever seen. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and a killer body.   
  
"COLT!" The supermodel screamed, rushing up to me and giving me a huge hug.   
  
I was shocked. I hugged back.  
  
"Elle?"  
  
"Yeah, who else would it be?" She answered, grinning a huge smile.   
  
I finally got my voice back. "You look great!"  
  
Elle laughed, "I look great? Look at you! You must have girls all over you!"  
  
Before I could reply, Rocky walked in.   
  
"Rocky!!!" Elle yelled, and she ran at him and threw her arms over him.   
  
Rocky laughed, "Hey Elle! How was Australia?" He asked, pulling back to get a good look at her. I could see he was surprised at her sudden burst of gorgeousness, even if he was trying to hide it, being Rocky and all.   
  
"It was great! It wasn't like I imagined it--it's pretty much like L.A except a bit drier, you know? And kangaroo's aren't pets--and Koala's don't climb up the powerpoles--I thought they would--and it was hard getting used to the driving on the wrong side of the road--but the accents were cool, you know? And—"   
  
Just then, Tum Tum walked in. When he saw Elle, his eyes went wide.   
  
"Holy—"  
  
"TUM!!!"  
  
For the third time, Elle went running and threw her arms around Tum Tum.  
  
When she pulled away, Tum's eyes were still wide.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked.   
  
Elle rolled her eyes, "It's Elle, silly!"  
  
"You're Elle?"  
  
"Of course I am! Hey, how you been at Killer Instinct?"  
  
Tum snorted, "I haven't played that for years!"   
  
Elle was already running up the stairs, "CHICKEN!" she yelled down at Tum Tum.   
  
All of a sudden, it was like the mask that had been on Tum Tum for 3 years finally come off, and we saw the old Tum Tum again. He shrieked and followed her up, "I'm still the king of Killer!"  
  
Rocky and I let out the breaths we had been holding. What was that, had Cyclone Elle just been through our house?  
  
Rocky looked at me, a cheeky smile across his face, "Well, Colt, looks like we have an underage hottie on our hands."  
  
I scowled at my older brother, "Hey, that's my best friend."   
  
Rocky shrugged, and walked into the kitchen, still smiling, "Yeah, sorry. I'm sure you want it to remain that way, huh? Just friends?"  
  
I glared after Rocky, "Of course that's how I want it to be."  
  
I started heading up the stairs to my room. I knew exactly what Rocky had been thinking; 'Girl-mad Colt, and a hot girl his age, in the same house, just friends? Yeah, right.'  
  
Sadly for him, that was all we were going to be. Some things are too precious to blow on a minor crush. A friendship with Elle was one of those things.   
  
I hoped so, anyway. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
When I opened the door to my room, I saw Elle and Tum Tum dancing around the room to the Killer Instinct theme song. If you've heard the theme song, you would know it is kind of dark and creepy, not the kind of song you can dance to. But apparently, that didn't stop Elle and Tum. I stood there for awhile watching them. They were both laughing, throwing their hands up in the air and jumping up and down. It was kind of funny to watch Tum Tum, cool, composed Tum, flailing his arms around. If only Lisa and Mel could see him now!  
  
Finally, Elle looked up and saw me. Her eyes lit up. She smiled and kept dancing. "Come on!" She yelled at me, "Come dance!"  
  
I looked at the TV. The announcer on the game was talking in a deep, depressing voice, saying stuff about death and such. I looked back at Elle and Tum. They had these huge smiled on their faces, and were basically jumping up and down. It was just such a funny sight.   
  
"I think I'll be alright!" I yelled back. The music was pretty loud.   
  
"I'm going to get a drink," Tum yelled at Elle.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I'M GOING TO GET A DRINK!"   
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!"  
  
"I SAID, I'M GOING TO-"  
  
"TUM!" I yelled, "GO ALREADY!"  
  
Tum Tum laughed and danced (jumped?) his way out the door. Elle turned the music down a couple of Decibels.   
  
She looked puffed out. But she jumped her way over to my bed and threw her self up my ladder.   
  
I shook my head, grinning. I followed her lead, and sat next to her.   
  
"Well, I can see you were right," I said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You haven't changed a bit." I replied. I smiled.   
  
She smiled back, "I'm glad to see you haven't either. Rocky hasn't either, or Tum."  
  
"Ha! Tum Tum was completely different before you got here." I replied, "I think you snapped him outta it."  
  
Elle laughed. I took this opportunity to get a good look at her. Her auburny-brown hair was still the same, a bit longer and a bit smoother, but nevertheless, still the same. Her brown eyes were still the same, sparkly and inviting. Her amazing 100watt smile was exactly the same. So what was I seeing in her that I hadn't seen before?  
  
She saw me looking at her, "What?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, "I'm gonna go get us some CC's. I'll be right back."  
  
I left the room, a thousand questions going through my head.   
  
***  
  
ELLE"S P.O.V:  
  
There's something different about Colt. He's still exactly the same as when I last saw him; his hair's still that blondy-brown colour, his eyes are still blue-green and clear, he still has that tanned skin and mischievous smile. He still has that edge on him that makes him so special. I can see his guitar sitting next to his bed, so I know he still plays. His report card, which I'm looking at on his desk, is still the same; 2A's, 2B's and 4C's. Heck, he still has the same posters up! But, when he was standing at the door of his room, watching me and Tum, the weirdest feeling ran through me, and I saw something in him that I've never seen before. It was a good thing, but I don't know what it was. Actually, that's a lie; I think I know what it is, but I'm hoping I'll snap out of it.  
  
***  
  
I walked back up to my room, holding a packet of CC's and two Cokes. I opened the door to see Elle standing over my desk. On a closer inspection, I could see she was looking at my report card.   
  
"Pathetic, isn't it?" I said. She jumped when she heard my voice.   
  
"No, it's not!" She said.  
  
"Yeah, well, my parents weren't very happy. Especially since when Rocky was my age, he got straight A's every term." I added.   
  
Elle rolled her eyes, "Colt, if you had a report like Rocky's then you wouldn't be you. Besides," She smiled, "It's exactly the same as what you got in year six, when I last saw you!"  
  
As we sat back on my bed, I looked at her, "You can remember?"  
  
Elle nodded, and her eyes sparkled, "Of course I can! I remember you coming home, telling me to change the C's to A's. And then I told you I couldn't do that, because C's look nothing like A's!"  
  
I laughed. I remembered that day.   
  
"So, tell me about Australia," I said.   
  
"Ooooh! It's a beautiful country! There's tree's everywhere, tropical birds, pools of water…" I stopped listening to her, and concentrated on her eyes. They lit up every time she talked about the things she loved. I looked at her nose. It was so cute, like a little button. It wrinkled when she talked about things she didn't like. I looked at her lips. They were still talking. They were so sweet-looking, she had just taken a drink of Coke, so they were wet from that. I felt myself being drawn to her voice.   
  
"…and the ice-creams are so nice…"  
  
And suddenly I was kissing her. I didn't even know how it happened, it was just so sudden, like I was hypnotised into doing it. Suddenly I thought, 'No! Stop! She'll hate you forever!' but then the most wonderful thing happened. She kissed me back.   
  
***  
  
ELLE"S P.O.V:  
  
I don't know how it happened. One moment I was talking about cherry-flavoured ice-cream, and the next, Colt was kissing me. At first my mind went into panic mode, thoughts like 'Stop! You're my best friend!' sprung into my head, but then all thoughts faded from my mind, and I kissed him back.   
  
***  
  
After awhile, I came to my senses, and stopped kissing Elle. As soon as we broke apart, I opened my eyes and looked at her. She hair part of her bangs in her eyes. I gently brushed them away. We were both speechless. I had to break the silence.   
  
"Elle, I-"  
  
"Colt, don't say anything." She interrupted softly, "I wanted you to kiss me, but I didn't want to say anything."  
  
We sat in silence for awhile. Then she spoke again.   
  
"You know we can't do this, don't you?"  
  
I looked at her quickly, then looked away. "I know." I replied dejectedly.   
  
"I mean," she continued, "You're my best friend, and I don't want to ruin our friendship."  
  
"Friendship comes first," I replied, nodding.   
  
"Friendship comes first." She repeated quietly. Then she kissed me again, and all the guilt fled from my body. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
The next day, I woke up and looked at Elle. She had ended up sleeping over, top to toe with me. When I looked at her, I concentrated on my feelings for her. Strangely, I felt nothing but the love of friendship I had felt for 4 years, not the romantic mushy love I had felt last night.   
  
***  
  
ELLE"S P.O.V  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I felt no desire to jump on Colt and kiss him again. I felt like giving him a really big hug, and so I did. I felt no chemistry like I did last night, and I could see from his expressions that he didn't either.   
  
***  
  
And so that was my special moment with Elle. I know now that I was lucky to have that one night with her, because, instead of pulling our friendship apart, it only made it stronger.   
  
Elle told me that she had had a boyfriend in Australia, but that she was planning to break up with him. Even the news that she was free didn't change my feelings for her. Elle's really special, and I love her. But not in that way. This love is stronger, and I'll bet it will last forever.   
  
ROCKY"S P.O.V:  
  
I guess Colt doesn't want to go out with Elle after all. I don't understand why, She's really sweet, and very, very pretty. It's weird, cos I reckon they were both interested in each other last night. Oh well, it's good to have her back.  
  
TUM TUM'S P.O.V:  
  
I wonder if Colt likes Elle? He seems interested, or maybe he just wants to be friends with her. Oh well, I wonder if he'll mind if I go out with her… 


End file.
